


Video_001.mov

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Universe, Filming, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Sometimes Yixing likes being filmed and Yifan likes watching.





	Video_001.mov

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Yixing! I hope you have lots of fun with Yifan next time hahahahaha Make sure you cop Sheep!!! meeeeeeeh

"You're wearing my hoodie," are the first words that come out of Yifan's mouth when he enters the room. Yixing is already sitting on the bed, scrolling on his phone, clad in nothing but Yifan's hoodie that is three sizes larger.

"I sure am," Yixing answers lazily, eyes still on his phone, not bothering to greet his boyfriend properly.

"No kiss?" Yifan tries to sound angry, even going as far as dropping his bag loudly. "Who are you?"

"I'm tired."

Yifan pouts after not getting the reaction he wanted from his boyfriend. "Hi tired, I'm Yifan."

The older man can see Yixing roll his eyes with his response. "So original."

"Why are you wearing _my_ clothes _again_?"

"Because I'm too tired to open my luggage to get mine. And it's comfy." The younger answers matter-of-factly. After a pause, Yixing adds, "And it smells like you."

This piques Yifan's interest, raising an eyebrow at his still preoccupied boyfriend. "Oh, is that why you've been stealing my clothes?"

"It's not stealing." Yixing finally looks up from his phone. "It's _borrowing_." He turns his attention back to his phone just as quickly, rapidly tapping on the screen.

"And what do you do when you _borrow_ my clothes?" Yifan asks, kneeling on the bed before crawling his way to Yixing. "Hmm?" He leans his head down to kiss his boyfriend's toes, then his foot and ankle. He smiles to himself when he hears Yixing moan when he licks up to the younger's knee.

"So?" Yifan urges, kissing both of Yixing's knees. When that doesn't make his boyfriend move, Yifan leans forward and kisses Yixing's neck with one hand trailing up his boyfriend's thigh. Yifan smirks when the younger's grip on his phone loosens and the device falls on the mattress. He notices Yixing's hands move to the hem of the hoodie, pulling it as low as it can go given his position.

"Eh? Are you hiding something there, baby?" Yifan teases then licks Yixing's ear. Feeling his boyfriend release the tight hold he has on the hem, Yifan moves his hand higher and slips it under the fabric.

"Oh." Yifan raises both of his eyebrows, trying to look surprised. "No underwear? Daring."

"Yifan…"

"Show me," Yifan whispers to Yixing's lips, hovering just close enough that his breath fans across his boyfriend's mouth. He watches as Yixing's adam's apple bob up and down, the red from his cheeks spread down to his neck and the exhaustion that weighed his eyelids exchanged for lust.

"Let me help you." Yifan grazes Yixing's length with his fingers, the action eliciting a gasp from the younger. Yifan takes Yixing's right hand and wraps it around his boyfriend's cock, slowly pumping the limp flesh until Yixing isn't too shy anymore to do it himself.

Yifan sits on his heels and observes, feeling the heat low in his stomach stir every time Yixing's hand moves and a moan slips past his lips. He reaches for the phone left on the mattress, swiftly opens the camera and points it at his boyfriend. Yixing, thankfully, has his eyes closed so he doesn't notice when Yifan starts filming him.

"Is that all that you do, baby?"

In response, Yixing slides his free hand up from the front, exposing his chest, fingers going directly to his erect nipples. After seeing Yixing having troubles with the hoodie sliding down, Yifan takes the bottom of the hoodie and places it by his boyfriend's mouth.

"Bite it," he instructs which the younger follows without asking, his moans muffled by the fabric.

Unconsciously, Yifan's hand reaches for his crotch, groaning at the friction when he rubs his palm against his straining erection. He unfastens the button and unzips his fly when he sees Yixing remove his fingers from his nipple to suck on them, knowing what will come next.

"What are you doing?" Yixing asks, eyes now wide open, when he spots the phone directed towards him.

"It's not like it's the first time." Yifan doesn't lower the phone, smirking and nodding towards Yixing's bottom to encourage the other to keep moving. "You can delete it later after I've sent it to my phone," he reassures Yixing.

The older man smiles when Yixing nods and starts adjusting himself against the mountain of pillows behind him until he is able to reach for his entrance through the front. Yifan's eyes are trained on Yixing's hole as it twitches while his boyfriend touches himself, circling his slicked fingers against the tight rim. He lets out a groan when Yixing slowly inserts his middle finger, body curving and burying the back of his head to the cushions behind him, eyes shut tight as he eases his finger in.

"Fuuuuck," Yixing breathes out as he inserts the last inch, his hand on his cock momentarily halting.

"Keep stroking your dick, babe," Yifan commands, his hand having already started with his own, after switching the phone to his non-dominant hand. Yixing follows his instructions well and keeps his finger lodged into his ass so he can get used to the stretch before moving.

Yixing fills the room with a long drawn out moan when he pulls out his finger, back rising off the pillows. A pained expression paints his face when he slides the digit back in halfway, the pleasured sound he produced earlier interrupting his whimpering when he pulls out again.

"Spread your legs, baby," Yifan says as he views Yixing from the phone, his senses filled with his boyfriend's little show. "Let me see everything, baby."

"I think you're ready for another finger," Yifan comments when Yixing's mouth stays agape even when he jams his finger back into his ass.

Yixing doesn't say anything, just removes his hand from his cock, spits on it and transfers the saliva to the fingers on his other hand. Yifan just watches the whole thing before him, mirroring his boyfriend's actions by spitting on his hand and spreading it onto his own cock, gradually increasing his strokes. Every time Yixing moans, every time his body twitches, Yifan pushes down on the slit at the head of his cock, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his skull and for a restrained groan to escape his lips. He could just fuck Yixing, his boyfriend would probably want that more but he wants to see how Yixing pleasures himself, in person, not just through a screen and he knows that filming his boyfriend always turns Yixing on.

"Damn it, baby," Yifan curses when Yixing starts scissoring himself open, spreading his legs as wide as they can go as if to provoke Yifan. The older man also notices how his boyfriend is burying his nose into the hood. Seeing Yixing smell the scent that Yifan left on the garment as he pleasures himself, arouses Yifan even further.

"Fan, please," Yixing manages to say in between his moans. "Please, baby." He pumps his cock and thrusts his fingers in and out faster, close to tears as he begs, "Please fuck me."

"Cum first," Yifan demands. "Cum first then I'll fuck you. Give me." Yifan is interrupted by his own sounds and by the phone slipping from his sweaty hand. He continues when he's got a good grip on the device again, the screen showing Yixing completely. "Give me a good show then I'll fuck you."

Yixing doesn't hold back, curling his fingers when he pulls out and screaming Yifan's name as loudly as he can, with no care for their neighbours. Yifan doesn't budge, trying his best to keep pumping his cock in a stable pace; not too fast, not too slow. He lets his eyes roam, however, taking all of Yixing in, from the way his fringe sticks to his forehead, to the layer of sweat that makes his skin glisten, to the way his toes curl, to the engorged veins across his length, down to his hole, how it gapes every time Yixing pulls out completely to tease himself.

Yifan slows down his pace when he feels his arousal rise and threaten to explode, a hard feat when his boyfriend is practically begging to be fucked by him. But he restrains himself somehow, squeezing at the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to release.

"Fan!"

Yifan's eyes follow the strings of cum that spurt out of Yixing's cock as they land on the front of the hoodie, the stains they create obvious on the black fabric. His boyfriend's hands don't stop from moving until Yixing has emptied himself, body spazzing in the aftermath of his orgasm. He makes sure to record everything, even as his hand trembles with his own excitement. The younger pants and lays limp on the mattress once he's milked everything out. Yifan can hear him tiredly calling out to him, trying even when he's so exhausted. Yixing is absolutely wrecked, all on his own doing, and Yifan is thrilled at the thought of how much he can ruin his boyfriend further.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby," Yifan says just under his breath, placing the phone on the nightstand before leaning down to capture his boyfriend's lips. Yixing responds, lips eager even as his body is spent. Yifan feels Yixing's hands clench at the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, his swollen lips able to say only one word but it's enough to stoke the fire burning low in Yifan's gut.

"Please."


End file.
